


our story-. no, not 'our story', your story without me

by tobiovsh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I hate tagging, Unrequited Love, and no more, bokuto and oc character that isnt you, its been in my notes so it was kinda bothering me, you nd bokuto are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiovsh/pseuds/tobiovsh
Summary: bokuto x reader - unrequited love.wherein, you, are in love with bokuto, your best friend. but he only has eyes for someone else, and you watch from afar how your relationship could've gone if you confessed.----------------short story, but hope you guys like it !
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 4





	our story-. no, not 'our story', your story without me

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this is, but it's like semi-angst ? idk but theres not a lot of it i think. this is also rlly short bcuz i just needed to ramble for a little short while.

from far away, i watched as you hold their hand, kissing their cheeks occasionally, and made them laugh.

in my mind, i wondered how it'd be, if i had just mustersd up my courage and confessed.

and told you that you were the brightest star in my life, the main character.

but we were best friends, and i knew.

i knew that that even from the start, i'd never gotten the chance.

because the moment they walked in our lives, your attention was immediately drawn to them.

they were all you could really ever talk about after that.

and then after a bit, you stopped.

i wondered why, and i started to have high hopes yet again.

turns out, you were just really concentrated on how to ask them out, and the next time you opened up to me , it was to tell you that you two were dating.

and oh how i cried that night.

it was my first time.

my first time crying without you.

without you to be here, and tell me

"dont cry anymore. becauae im here. and when im here, im gonna make sure youre the happiest person alive!"

it was foolish, believing that.

but i knew that i should get used to it, for you wouldnt be with me anymore, instead, you'd be with them.

you'd be with them when we graduate,

and when your s/o cries,

and forever.

i knew that, yet everyday, i still had some hope.

hope that you'd just look at me once, the way i do to you, and maybe feel something.

but most of me knew that'd be impossible.

why, people might ask ?

because you look at them like they're your whole world.

because you love them.

because in your life, they are the main character.

because our story ended right before it started.

and now im letting you free, because i know i wont be part of your next chapter.

meeting you was a dream and I have to wake up, continue the story without me because, in reality, i'm just an extra, not your leading lady.

but still,

i love you.


End file.
